The Blackness Icon
by Reid958
Summary: Our favorite robot boy Astro, confusedly found himself in a junky island, Astro was to weak and foggy to see on the island so then he slept in that night, he had dream about the past, does mean anything to him, next day the sky was clear and sees the city, he then makes his way to the city. So the Adventure begins to the wide action for robot Astro.


Here I am laying in the lonely ground of the unknown location, my wide brown eyes staticky full of mazes of blur, every movement of every atom and element seems to bring to much pain to me, my whole body shake with blue electric coving over my naked body as I feel the wires run speed of lighting over my frame. I only wore black metal speedos with a shiny green waist band just over the rims of the speedos, and mantic red high knee boots from the foot to the knee caps, and most people realized those outside features of two black spikes one above and one in blow, but in opposites sides of the black steel hair of my head. the smooth skin chest stayed bear for some distraction burned through my clothes, man they where my favorites that I worn.

I've have feeling I'm in trouble somewhere, somehow, surly I can take it, it feels like my mind is buzzing like a computer that has lag.

*sigh*

I think I sort remembered what happened I suppose, I just know how exactly I end up here, for some strange reason, maybe I have lost some of my memory which i don't exactly know...what..and what happened?

"hello...hellllo anyone here"

throwing my willpower to speak, it sounded very weak for anyone to hear, I slowly turned my head around I could't see things clearly for the surrounding is full of fog, but enough to see the areas around me..it should give me some clue in where I am.

Not liking this, Decidedly threw my arm to the side and master my strength pushing my weight up as I bring my legs in front of me. Almost falling over managed find something to lean to, realizing it was a old icon container smashed to bits, I blinked my eyes staring at the areas carefully this time, all I can see is the grayish junky looking ground, including old dead dried up trees, in fact there are many of them, that looked a bit like a dead forest that has not looked after very well at all. nor a sign of life blooming plants or single lash of colorful petals of flowers nether a sound of birds tweeting or the sound of crickets chirping, and very sadly I see no living creature running on the land. Nothing around is to me, I took my steady steps to further surroundings, my sensitive ears has not picked anything life of a sound.

How strange, it was only the fog that happens to despair not like I'm afraid, but I can't get my mind to reamber, the images in files seems blank to me, just maybe a need think over and take break, lf this helps, this day like this seems bad I might just wait till it clears. Once again my legs suddenly throbbed as my body obeyed me to relax, sitting down bringing my knees to my chest as I lay by my side as I slug myself to a heather growth of dried green leaves overhead my body. The pain seemed to go away at last, I felt a bit better already but for a robot like me, I did get tired from the strange waking and the pain, it was the odd time had done a better off me.

So Blinking twice as i find myself comfort in between bushes, i looked up to the sky to see the sunset fall, clouds drifting away from the unknown land, as the fog has finely past away, slowly the bright stars appear in the nights sky.

yawning as i stared blankly, i wonder where i am, i cant figure out where in this world alone i am sitting, perhaps i'll found out about it tomorrow, without a second thought i forced to close my eyes, as everything slowly shut down.

...(poem)

_let the jet fire_

_Let the jet fire_

_raise and high _

_over the mighty city_

_Over the mighty city_

_the sound of explodes in a mile away_

_lights flicker, electric expands elsewhere_

_fire spread like a giant man thumping through the town_

_A figure suddley appeared came rescuing by in such a frown_

_lifting tonnes of weights, pulling bundles of burning mess_

_the crowds cry of joy of their safety rather in stress_

_the figure bowed it's glory_

_He felt his heart happy Rory _

_Sudden like lighting _

_Lights at the figure so bright_

_It was shot in the heart_

_Will I fall apart _

_A jet burst _

_The power wires roast_

_as everything went black _

_Black_

_Black_

_A pain in my heart _

_Am I ripped arpart_

_Can it be_

_Can it be_

_The end of me_

_The figure fall_

_Curled into a ball_

_Until it hits the ground_

_In where it might be found_

_On the earths floor_

_On the earths floor_

_The Smell of burning through oil_

_Banged up smashed metal_

_Not in my weight as light as a petal _

_But a spark shall bond around_

_What is it need to be found_

_Onpon where my soul belong_

_There is hope along._

_Hope..._

_..._

_"_AAAAAAAH wha..what" sudden awaken from his dream. All confused siting up with hands resting on the ground behind him, looking around the trees seemed managed to bloom of bright green lashes of leaves even in a unhealthy area full of junky scraps of metal, The sun was shining in the mountains in the distance.

"Where am I" he wondered

Authors note

_Hi guys _

I hope you like my story so far,

_I'm really not sure yet lf_ I put into from the 2009 movie Astro boy or 2003 series I dunno I'm just working on the 2nd page already I'm so glad it's Easter holidays XD

I might change the title later somehow, lf I make up my mind

oh yeah I wanted to make poem to make it he was dreaming in the past,

also you to image in what happen in the past.

:-) regards reid958 (please comment)


End file.
